X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A. (or "XANA" or "Xana") is the main antagonist from Code Lyoko, usually non-existent as an evil program inside the Factory's Supercomputer and usually shows his presence by activating Towers on Lyoko and attacking on Earth (shown with his Eye of XANA), usually thwarted by Aelita deactivating the Tower X.A.N.A. uses and remains idle until his next scheme. X.A.N.A. was created by Franz Hopper initially to destroy Project Carthage, but as he was further created to being a multi-agent program with more personality and sense, X.A.N.A. became volatile upon Franz and Aelita's first virtualization and saw them as a threat, attempting to kill off Aelita and Franz and take Aelita's Keys to Lyoko, escaping the Supercomputer. However, Franz turned off the Supercomputer just as he was about to succeed - that is until Jeremie Belpois turned the device back on and X.A.N.A. continued his rage. He is generally voiced by David Gasman (who voices William and Jim) whenever he has a speaking role, but has no psychical form in the animated series or in Evolution (save for the specters he takes the form as, but not himself). In the series canon, he was wiped out by Jeremie's "Anti-XANA" program in "Fight to the Finish" and in the DS game "Code Lyoko 2: Fall of X.A.N.A." (which shares the series). X.A.N.A. was brought back in Code Lyoko Evolution with the activation of Professor Tyron, and it took the valiant effort of the Warriors to implant a virus in the Cortex to infect Tyron's computer, thus effecting X.A.N.A, in which if Tyron turns on his Supercomputer, both the Cortex and X.A.N.A. will be permanently destroyed. The fan-canon lets X.A.N.A. remain alive and gain a human form, though lives on Lyoko, hidden in Sector 5. Fan-Canon Xana XANA was first thought long destroyed, but he returned in "10™ Season 8-9" (Kurisu's middle school years) in a new human-like form, randomly conjured from the data of the deep voids of the Digital Network and somehow returns to Lyoko with a new rage. XANA was able to escape and appear on Earth with the help of the Scanners, somehow looking like a more goth version of William with red spiked highlights and red eyes. Since he first initially thought he couldn't fit in with the name "XANA", he changed his name to "Ryoko Unakia" on the fly to avoid suspicion - until he started mocking the Warrior's sense of warning (usually Jeremie or Yumi) and then reveals himself as XANA. Later on, XANA used the leftover data from Kurisu's DNA sequence to make another Kurisu with William's Season 4 outfit (named XenonDigimon), which perished in a Lyoko battle. As the wars raged on between the human XANA and the Warriors on Lyoko, Kurisu and Jeremie reluctantly constructed a "good behavior" modification program when they believed XANA wouldn't die. Kurisu dealt the blow with the program in his saber which modified XANA's behavior and turned him over to the Lyoko Warrior's side. Since then, he's helped monitor Lyoko's dimensional field in his hidden lab inside Sector 5's Core Zone. On occasion, he can be seen traveling throughout and scouting Lyoko when he's bored. He often helps the Warriors when they are in trouble, and has once resurrected a de-rezzing Kurisu and properly de-virtualizing him back to the Scanners (after Kurisu fell after taking multiple hits from Dark Creepers and suffered a wall of lasers thanks to Mephiles). Speaking of, since Mephiles had plans of taking the reign of Lyoko, XANA took extreme displeasure and helped in the fight to free Lyoko from Mephiles' grasp. Same could be said when the Equestrian Evils (see [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/%22My_Little_Pony:_Lyoko_Is_Magic%22 My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic]) came onto Lyoko and had the power of de-virtualizing XANA quickly. Gallery XANA_computer.jpg|XANA's Eye on a computer monitor XANA_Monsters.png|XANA's battalion of Monsters in Lyoko Attack105-2.jpg|Odd's phone in Evolution being taken over by XANA Lpi05.jpg|XANA-William 21_activated_tower.png|An Activated Tower 078_a.png|XANA's Sword (concept for Evoltuion) 10978488_1034906506526729_5276123086899491419_n.png|Evolution Eye in the Lyoko Wanderer logo Scorpion.png|XANA's Scorpion (seen only in Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualise) XANA-Red.png|XANA's Eye 1252708803 sdm6784904 lyoko fight.png|XANA's fight with Kurisu on Lyoko